Mutely Timid
by heythereholly
Summary: Sometimes, it's the silent kind of love that weaves its way deepest into the heart. --yaoi-- CO-WRITTEN WITH ICE PRINCESS XIA!
1. One

Mutely Timid  
  
This fic is not written entirely by me. I am writing it with the wonderfully talented Ice Princess Xia, aka Sam ^_^. Hope you like this fic!  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
How can you tell someone you love them when the only means of communication are notes? I've known him all my life, before and after my soul was ripped from my body by that stupid illness. He has always been my best friend and then some but he's too shy to admit it and I'm unable to tell him myself. I love him and that's all that matters to me but this damn complication is ruining my life! Duo understands when I 'talk' to him about all this because he can see it too.  
  
But Duo doesn't have the same problem I do. He can talk, and he uses this ability to its full extent at all times. He almost never stops talking, and sometimes I'm envious of him and his ability to converse with others normally. But it's also his talking that makes me feel good at the same time. He relays messages for me to people and, even though I know he doesn't like lying, he says I'm just shy and don't like talking around people. And he can always tell what's on my mind, whether it's a positive emotion or negative doubt.  
  
When I first lost my voice, I was so scared that Duo would stop being my friend. The day before my parents told him, I spent the entire night crying silently on my bed, clutching my pillow to me softly while the tears streamed down my face. But instead of shunning me away, he came over to my house that day and just sat there beside me on my bed, hugging me to his chest and telling me it would be alright in the end, and that it wasn't the end until everything was okay. Now Duo isn't just my best friend. He's more of a brother.  
  
~*~  
  
For a time, I thought I had fallen in love with Duo but that was before I met him. Tall and handsome with soft mahogany colored hair that hung over his face while covering one of his deep olive green eyes. Duo had forced me out of the house and was currently treating me at my favorite resaurant, Denny's. We had gotten our food already, and I watched as Duo inhaled his meal in almost one bite. I picked at mine and made the lame excuse of having to go to the bathroom just to leave the table. Duo nodded to me and pretended to fan himself with the menu; I knew he would order more food while I was gone and force me to eat it, that is just Duo I suppose.  
  
I stood and slowly treaded towards the restroom, looking straight down at my shoes. I didn't notice the person in front of me until we knocked into eachother. Bam! We both stumbled to the ground, taking a few objects with us. I heard a glass shatter and thought of what happened long ago. I was so lost in my memories that I didn't hear the other man talking to me.  
  
"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?" I looked at the fellow kneeling by my side, offering me a hand up. It was him. My mouth hung open at his sheer beauty as I shakily let him help me up. He kept looking at me to answer his questions and at this I lowered my head yet again as tears stung the backs of my eyes. I wouldn't cry.  
  
Instantly, Duo was by my side lying for me again. "I'm sorry, he's just shy around big crowds." He leaned down to look me in the eye and silently ask if I was alright. I nodded to him and raised my head to flash the stranger a fake smile. He smiled hesitantly back at me before nodding his good-byes and leaving. My mind was a swirling mix of heaven and hell at the same time.  
  
.  
  
"You okay, Q-man?" I heard Duo ask me as soon as the tall boy of my dreams left the resturaunt. I didn't hear what he said really, but I nodded just the same and shuffled back to our table. I slid into my seat and motioned as if to sigh, resting my temples on my fists and blinking back tears. Instantly I felt two arms surrounding my shoulders and pulling me into a tight hug. I turned and sobbed without noise into Duo's shoulder. He patted my back. "Want me to talk to him for ya?"  
  
Instantly I shook my head 'no', trying to wipe my tears away. Please don't, Duo.  
  
"Alright... if you really don't want me to." I shook my head again. "Okay..." he looked at his empty plate and then my almost full plate. "Wanna take that home for later?" I nodded. "Mm'kay," Duo called over a waiter over to our table and asked him to pack up the food. Once we had everything we wanted packed away in a take-out bag, he put a dollar down on the table as tip, and we left the resturaunt, my heart heavy with sadness.  
  
* * *  
  
Duo and I returned home to our quaint little dorm. It was small but homely, well, all but Duo's half of the room. He could really be a mess sometimes, but I know that he'll always be there for me no matter what rut we may get each other into.  
  
I couldn't help but glance at Duo's side of the dorm, and if I had my voice and was in a better mood, I would have burst out into hysterical tears of laughter. I can't imagine how he finds anything under the mess of CDs, random magazine cut-outs, t-shirts, pants, books, the occasional misplaced sock, every color of hair-tie for his braid imagineable, and some other miscellenious objects I don't even know what they are. Somehow I'm under the impression he has a bed somewhere, though I have yet to find anything even similar to a bed. My side of the dorm, on the other hand, is more organized, to say the least. I can actually find my socks.  
  
.  
  
I flopped down onto my bed noisily; I make a point of creating as much noise as possible when I'm moody since I am a mute and all. I saw Duo slowly but surely make it to his bed/pile of something or others that he sleeps on and grab a notebook from off his dresser/other pile of something or others he keeps his stuff on. Figuring that he was just studying I lied down fully on my bed and stared at the ceiling; I couldn't stop thinking of him. We only just met really but it feels like so much more is piled up behind the two of us, so much it's as if we love one another. Maybe that's just my ever-hopefull thinking though trying to keep my spirits up when things are down. Things have been down a lot lately.  
  
Duo finshed writing in his notebook and nonchalantly tossed it somewhere on his side of the room. He looked to me as if to check up just as a single tear dropped from my eye. Instantly he was by my side asking me what was wrong and how he could fix it. I wanted to shout out loud and proclaim my love but I only weeped more at the thought that I couldn't, which worried my good friend to no end.  
  
Duo hugged me tight to him and swatted at the tears pouring down my face. I tried to stop myself from crying any more when I saw a flash of sadness tinge Duo's eyes. I shook my head and mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry', sniffing. Raising my hand to my eyes, I wiped at them furiously, angry at myself for crying twice in one night. Sometimes I wonder why Duo doesn't mind me acting like such a baby at times like these. But I'm glad he doesn't mind, that guy's my very best friend. "Hey, Q-man! Idea!" He jerked his thumb back towards his side of the dorm; I felt a smile creep onto my lips as I shook my head, signifying to Duo how to this day I still can't believe how much of a mess one person can make. "Yeah, I know, it's filthy, ain't it?" I nodded, smiling a bit. "Well, I was gonna start cleaning it out tomorrow, but hey! You look like you need to get something off your mind... So wanna start cleaning it tonight?" I shrugged and nodded again, thankful for Duo's mess at this moment in time as we stood, though I nearly fell over again at realizing exactly how much mess he had managed to aquire. He snickered and handed me a box. "Anything that can fit in there, shove it in," We promptly began putting things in boxes I had never noticed up until now, until we had cleared out an actual pathway.  
  
Duo flopped down in a chair and wiped some sweat from underneath his bangs, groaning as he looked at the rest of his side. "Damn, how on earth did I ever let things get this messy?" I shrugged and clapped him lightly on the shoulder; I would have chuckled if I had my voice. "I'm gonna go get a soda from downstairs, y'want anything Q-man?" I shook my head, 'no', and he nodded and was off. After he left the dorm, I began putting some random objects in boxes. I picked up what looked like Duo's notebook and moved to put it in the box when I stepped on something, throwing my balance off as I dropped the notebook. I watched as the pages flew open. Once the notebook had fallen to the floor, I bent to pick it up, and was shocked at what I saw.  
  
`Dear Journal, I love that kid so much more than a friend or brother. But he's got his eye on someone else, which really really makes it suck to be me. I guess I'll have to settle for just having him as a best friend, but damn it's so hard when you practically live with him! I wish I could tell him, but hey, it's not worth it to cause myself any more pain. I just have to live with the fact that we'll never be together for real. Only in my dreams can I have my beautiful blonde angel.`  
  
I was overcome with panic at what I had just read and, on instinct, dropped the book to the floor as if it were poison. Could Duo be speaking of me? Well, duh. What other blonde does he practically live with? My brain went into hyperdrive and I tried to calm myself down before Duo came back and realized what happened. Quickly, I tucked the notebook away somewhere and sat on my bed to think this through.  
  
Ok, now a while back I thought I was in love with Duo but I never thought he could ever return this feeling, but now he does and I've fallen for someone else. 'I don't want Duo to be hurt at my wanting Trowa...maybe I could go with Duo for a while just to make him happy...' I thought to myself briefly before I heard Duo's sneakers treading toward me. 'It's not like Trowa and I will ever be together anyhow...' The door opened and Duo entered, swatting at his obviously red eyes. He flashed me a fake smile before slumping down onto his bed across from me. It's times like these that I feel Duo takes advantage of the fact that I can't talk and ask him what's wrong. My assumption was confirmed as Duo turned away from me without a word and slowly consumed his drink. With a slight scowl, I placed a firm hand on Duo's shoulder and pulled him back to face me.  
  
My scowl instantly fadeded at the look of pure sorrow hidden behind his eyes. I tried to explore his emotions more but I was cut off as Duo blinked and put on his mask again.  
  
"What is it Q-man?"  
  
I looked at him sternly, trying my hardest to ask what was wrong with my eyes; I was never good at charades. He seemed to understand as he looked to the floor for some kind of guidance. I moved to sit next to him and put a reassuring arm around his shoulders.  
  
"It's just...I...There's no way that I can say this without just saying it and getting it over with so here it goes...Q..Quatre, I love you." He nervously looked for my reaction and fiddled with his bottle cap.  
  
I knew that this was coming but I still was slightly unprepared for what he had just said to me. Reading it and hearing it are two way different things. I took a deep breath and smiled fakely at him as if to respond that I love him back. His eyes widened for a second and filled with uncertainty. It seemed as though he took a second to contemplate what my true reaction was before he looked me straight in the eyes. He was asking if I was positive that I wanted this to happen. I nodded to him and saw the joy radiate off of his face along with a slight sadness in his eyes. Our bodies met for a loving embrace before Duo released me and we retreat back to picking up his side of the dorm.  
  
* * *  
  
It'd been around a week since Duo and I had gotten together and overall things have seemed to go over just fine. We finally got the whole dorm clean after two days of hard work with pauses for breaks in between. I could actually see everything again and Duo had found several items declared to have been lost at sea. Duo...  
  
I was falling for him again.  
  
Of course, images of Trowa never left my mind but even if they invaded I had to hide it from Duo. I hate hiding but it's my only choice for the path I've chosen to take. Sometimes I think even Duo knows that I'm faking stuff but he understands and just takes advantage of the intimate time we spend together.  
  
Now, as I sat across his lap, we looked upon the city and siliently pondered to ourselves. 'The city is so beautiful when the sun hits it just right...kind of like him...' I was forced to snap out of those thoughts before they got too far. I snuggled closer to Duo and look downward just as a moving van pulled up.  
  
I saw his face, the sun hitting it just right. It looked exactly as I had just pictured it would look only now it's real. Trowa. I stared with wide eyes as he directed the moving van into a parking space. Slowly, I got up to take a closer look, forgetting where I was for the moment. I heard Duo follow me to the window. He started to ask what's up but stopped abruptly. I knew he saw Trowa's face as I felt the sadness oozing from him. He mumbled something inaudible under his breath like 'not now' or 'please, no.'  
  
I tore my eyes away from Trowa and looked back at Duo, the misery I was feeling from him almost made my heart explode. Frowning and dropping my gaze to the floor, I turned my head back to Trowa and stared, feeling tears building in my eyes. I had fallen for Duo, but still loved Trowa, and now he was moving in somewhere into our dorm complex. Duo... I pulled my eyes up and gazed into Duo's eyes, feeling it as another tidal wave of sadness escaped him. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I reached out and hugged Duo tight, recognizing the chills sent down my spine as he clutched on to me. I just continued to hug him, trying to take away some of his pain. "Quatre..." Oh Allah. He sounded so sad I literally felt as if I were going to break apart.  
  
He pulled away from me, but his hands were still around me. "Q-babe, Trowa Barton is your true love, not I. I feel bad that I came between you all but the time you and I spent together is enough for me to live on for a bit. We'll still be the best of friends, but right now, you need to go and sweep your soul mate off his feet. I've always loved you and I still do, but I'm not made for you." I almost burst into tears at his short speach. "Just remember li'l old Duo from time to time, ne Q?" Something wet rolled down my cheek, and I realized I was crying. Duo sighed, and leaned in to kiss me one last time. I melted in his arms from my own feelings and from the pain I knew he must be in. "Go get 'em, Q-man. I know you can do it," he released me and clapped me lightly on the shoulder, turning back to his side of the dorm. "I'll be up here if ya need anything..." he smiled a smile I could see right through and flopped down on his bed. I was alone to go face Trowa.  
  
But I knew I couldn't let Duo down as I nodded and waved to him, closing the door behind me and nervously heading downstairs.  
  
.  
  
I attempted to walk downstairs as my knees were creating their own earthquake beneath me. 'I must talk to Trowa. I can't disappoint Duo.' No matter how much I thought about it, the nervousness never went away. I finally reached the bottom and began walking across the room. There he was, standing at the counter and signing in. He looked so beautiful and charming as he smiled at the receptionists who so obviously already had a crush on him. That got me to thinking; was he even gay?  
  
It was then that I realized how little I really knew of Trowa. How could I just walk up to him and ask him out on a date when we barely know eachoter at all? I mean, I knew his last name, and some of the classes he is taking this year but other than that, I knew really nothing. He was starting to turn towards me; I panicked. Turning fast on my heels, I began to walk in the opposite direction. I thought I was in the clear but that was before I heard my name from across the room.  
  
"Quatre! Wait up!"  
  
I stopped and took a deep shuddering breath. 'Be cool Quatre, just be cool.' I turned and watched him slightly jog to my side. I smiled at him genuinely and nodded a hello; this was one of the few moments I was slightly glad to be mute. He reached me and took a minute to get back to his normal breathing pattern. I waited patiently as I stared into his wonderful green eyes. He stared back at me before turning away hesitantly.  
  
"Um...I know that this may be...Well, I...I just wanted to ask you if...if...if you'd like to go out sometime with me? Like, maybe dinner some night? I mean, I know you're mute and all but I'm willing to accept that and get past it and I won't treat you differently.." he continued rambling on as I stared up at him in awe. He was asking me out? This was the most amazing moment of my life!  
  
In order to stop his nervous rambling and reached down and took his hands in mine. He immediately persisted his actions and looked me in the eyes once again. I smiled at him before I slowly nodded to answer his question. There was that charming grin of his again. I melted in that grin as he set up a date. Dinner, this Saturday, 7:00.  
  
.  
  
I was so happy and full of energy after Trowa asked me out that I couldn't help but run up the stairs. I honestly think this was the first time I'd ever been somewhat hyper my entire life. As I burst into the dorm I shared with Duo, I caught sight of him sitting on his bed, staring out the window. I grabbed a sheet of paper and pen and quickly srawled a short note. `Duo! Trowa asked me out! And he doesn't even mind that I'm mute!` With a wide smile on my face, I dashed over to Duo and jumped on his bed, startling him. I handed him the note and smiled, my heart still beating with happiness and satisfaction.  
  
I watched as he read the note, then paused before looking up and at me. "Hey, that's great Q-man. Good for you." I smiled again. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Shouldn't take more than an hour." He then stood and left the room before I could motion anything. It was then I realized it.  
  
As I sat there perfectly still on Duo's bed, I remembered, and instantly lost my cheer. Duo didn't have anyone to ask him out, or to ask out foor that matter. And he was already sad, and here I go making it worse for him. I felt horrible. I decided I would find Duo someone who would love him as much as he loved me. Rightfully, I couldn't be happy with Trowa until I knew Duo had someone.  
  
I walked by the bathroom on my way to the fridge to get something to snack on while I would think of who would be fine for Duo, and paused when I heard something else than the sound of running water. I heard tears. I heard pain. I heard Duo crying. It took all my self control and then some to stop myself from running into the bathroom and hugging him tighter than I ever had before. Duo...  
  
.  
  
I sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo." I began to journey beyond the bathroom but stopped abruptly as I realise what just happened.  
  
"I spoke. Oh my goodness, I spoke! I can talk again!!" I shouted at the top of my weary lungs as my throat reopened and sounds were able to escape my lips. Tears of joy were welling up behind my eyes as I jumped about. Next to me, the bathroom door opened and Duo stepped lightly out, gasping as he heard me and saw me. He smiled and stepped towards me.  
  
"Duo!" I slammed into his arms for a tight hug. "I can speak again! Duo! It's a miracle! This is the best day of my life!" I literally shouted in his ear but he didn't seem to mind as he bounced lightly on the ground with me and held me. We pulled apart and looked eachother in the eye. I was suddenly hit by reality again as I saw Duo's face. Tearstains plagued its usual graceful features and small bags hung from his eyes. I held my smile as he half-faked his own. He smiled at me but his eyes held pure hopelessness inside. After another quick embrace, Duo parted again to take his shower as I looked mournfully at the floor. I felt bad for being so happy when Duo was in agony and heard as his tears began again. I wanted to comfort him but I wanted to tell Trowa my grand news too. Since I couldn't decide and it was starting to get late, I just headed for my shared dorm to sleep for a bit.  
  
.  
  
I cuddled underneath my blankets and listened with a constantly saddening heart as Duo's sobs echoed throughout the quietness of the dorm. I waited for a long time after I had heard seen his slim figure crawl into his bed and hear his breathing relax as he fell asleep before I decided to pick up the phone I had by my bed. I paused, though, before calling anyone. I had one person in mind who I thought would be just perfect for Duo. Forgetting about it being after sundown and nearing 9:00, I called the guy I had in mind, who's name was Heero. Heero Yuy. He gives the impression of being an emotionless half-human rock a lot of the time, but I knew that deep down he has a heart of gold. Dialing his number, I stole a glance at the sleeping American on the other side of the dorm. I frowned. Even in his dreams he was pained.  
  
The clicking sound followed by a voice tore my thoughts away from Duo. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Heero," I said as cheerfully as I could.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"It's me, Quatre. Listen, you're still looking for a guy right?"  
  
There was a second's pause before Heero replied. He was probably suprised I got my voice back. "Yeah."  
  
"I know someone you might get along with. He's really cute, too..." Well, it was the truth. Duo was very cute. I just had my eye on Trowa.  
  
"...Okay."  
  
"Come to that cafe on 3rd and Main tomorrow at like... 2:30, 'kay?"  
  
"Alright." I caught the slightly hopeful tone in his voice.  
  
"'Kay thanks Heero! You're the best! See you then!"  
  
"Goodbye." I waited until he hung up before I hung up myself.  
  
This was going to be quite hard, getting two complete opposites to grow to love eachother. But I had to do it.  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
And there is chapter one. Read+Review please!  
  
(-Berrful Hunter and Ice Princess Xia)  
  
^_^ 


	2. Two

Mutely Timid  
  
Chapter Two  
  
^_^  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
The next afternoon at 2:30, Quatre took my hand and dragged me the block to the cafe we were supposed to meet this Heero guy at. I don't know what he's thinking, but if he's going to try and set me up with this guy he's got another thing coming. Anyways, we got there and he continued to lead me until we got to a table with a boy around my age sitting there, a distant look in his eyes. His messy chocolate hair fell over his eyes, which I managed to sneak a glance at. Kind of a grey-blue, cobalt, whatever that word is. I was silent (an oddity for me) as I crossed my arms and bent down to say hi. When I got no response other than a nod and slight wave, I looked at Quatre curiously.  
  
"Duo, this is Heero. Heero, this is Duo." It was so wonderful to hear Quatre's voice again after so many years of him not speaking a word. His voice has always been so soft and gentle, like an angel's. Oh, Kami. Can't let my thoughts go there...  
  
"Well," I said, "Heya Heero."  
  
"Hello, Duo." I then got the immediate impression that Heero does not willingly talk. And his voice sounded so rough and harsh...  
  
I glanced at Quatre again. Yeah, Heero was okay-looking, if I do say so myself, but the guy's just too quiet! It was different with Quatre, he couldn't talk. But this guy... He can talk, he just doesn't! How am I supposed to get to know someone who won't even speak more than two words? And he seemed so cold and icy, not warm and cuddly like a certian blonde I still have a thing for. Quatre sighed and looked at me as if to tell me to give Heero a chance. Yeah, I'm more than willing to do that... if the guy would open his mouth and talk! I'll bet five dollars he doesn't even know how to love someone; from the blank and cold stare on his face I can't imagine he's ever had anyone who loved him or who he loved. I kinda feel bad for him in that aspect, but maybe if he would open his mouth instead of just sitting there all stoic and emotionless... Quatre sighed and excused us. Heero barely nodded in response as Quatre dragged me off to the bathroom.  
  
.  
  
"Duo!" he exclaimed, crossing his arms once we had gotten into the bathroom. "Give the guy a chance! He's a real sweet guy once you get to know him!"  
  
"But Q-man, the guy won't even talk to me! With you it was different, you had a disability but he doesn't. I can't get to know him if he won't speak." I sighed and looked down, suddenly intimidated by the upset tone in Quatre's voice.  
  
"Duo..." his voice softened and I felt a hand on my shoulder. Looking up, I found myself staring right into Quatre's eyes, the same eyes I had wanted to spent forever in. "I can't be happy with being with Trowa knowing that my best friend ever is sad. And Heero really is a nice guy, you just gotta get past his walls."  
  
I sighed again. "You're the one who knows how to do that, Q, not me."  
  
"Then it's time you learned how to do that." Quatre said, smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
I sighed as I watched Trowa and Quatre chat happily in the lobby of the dorm complex. Actually it was more like Quatre chatting happily and Trowa nodding or smiling slightly every now and then. Quatre had tried to set me up on a date with Heero a few days ago, and I felt kind of bad for telling him I didn't want to date Heero. If only Trowa wasn't in the picture maybe Quatre and I could have a chance... No, I shouldn't think that. He doesn't think of me that way. Why do I always have to fall for the ones who don't love me the way I love them? I felt tears building in my eyes when I finally realized my angel and I will never be. It finally clicked. He's madly in love with Trowa, not me.  
  
Once they had left the main lobby, I zoomed outside the glass doors and began walking aimlessly around the streets until I found myself inside the cafe Quatre had dragged me to when I first met the emotionless rock known as Heero. I took a seat in the very corner of the cafe and sat with my arms on the table, head burried in my hands. I didn't even notice as someone pulled out the chair across from me and sat down until I heard them clear their throat.  
  
I looked up into none other than Heero's eyes. Instantly I glared. "What?"  
  
"You look sad. What is it?" Heero looked directly into my eyes as I continued glaring.  
  
I almost started screaming at him to leave me alone and let me sort out my own problems, but for some reason I suddenly lost sight of Heero's eyes and found them replaced by the dark wood of the table. "Something."  
  
"I can't help you if you refuse to give me a straight answer."  
  
"Yeah and why would you even care, Heero? Why does it even matter to Mister No Emotions?"  
  
I then found a hand on my cheek, and myself leaning into the touch slightly. Wait a second! Why was Heero even touching me?! I quickly pulled back from his touch and crossed my arms infront of my chest. "Answer me, Heero. Why do you even care?"  
  
"Duo, I may seem like some emotionless rock but just because I'm not as open as you or Quatre doesn't give you the right to judge me like that. I do have feelings and I would like to know yours."  
  
I stared dumbly at him. "Are you... saying you... love me?" Suddenly I noticed how perfectly each lock of Heero's dark hair fell infront of his even darker eyes, how even though his black t-shirt was loose fitting, it outlined every muscle in his shoulders and arms, and... I shook my head to stop my train of thoughts, but found out too late that the train had long since left the station as I found my gaze locked in Heero's.  
  
What I thought to be a blush spread across Heero's face as he half nodded and stood. I watched as he left the cafe in all his black t-shirt and blue denim jeaned glory. I now had a lot to think about. Quatre still had my heart and had it in an iron grip, but now I'm starting to see Heero in a whole new light. Maybe he isn't so bad... And he touched my face so gently. I really had a hard decision infront of me, though in the end I had no choice. Quatre will never be more than a friend. He's in love with Trowa... And yeah, Heero's really cool and all... I sighed and tried to figure out my thoughts before I left the cafe myself and headed back to the dorm to ask Quatre for Heero's number. Quatre's heart was out of reach for me. But Heero's is still within arm's reach.  
  
.  
  
It is...right? I began to question whether or not my thoughts of Heero were true. I had kind of just insulted him back there but did he forgive me? What if he didn't? Without noticing, I started walking faster towards my shared dorm. I rounded the corner and headed straight into a huddled mass of dark colors. We both stumbled swiftly to the ground. I mumbled an apology as I looked into the person's onyx eyes.  
  
"Wufei?" His black hair was slick and held back in a small pontytail as his dark blue shirt hung loosely from his body. My eyes widened to see his face again...it has been so long.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Duo Maxwell." He extended a hand to me as we helped each other up. "It's good to see you again, but how is it we always end up on the ground when we see each other for the first time in years?" I dusted myself off and chuckled at the memories that he was referring to.  
  
The very first time we met was in elementary school during my favorite class; lunch. I had just gotten my tray of food and was walking over to my table of friends while taking in the sweet scent of the warm meal when suddenly I was on the ground staring at the new kid. He stared back at me defiantly before stubbornly apologizing and wiping the food from his shirt. He extended a friendly hand to me that I gladly took. From the begining we were always two opposites; him being stubborn and me being goofy with all my nicknames for him.  
  
"So, Fei, how've you been?" I saw him cringe slightly at the use of a nickname but that only made my fake grin widen; I had always done that to him throughout the school years we spent together. He looked at me for a moment before answering with a suspicious tone.  
  
"I've been just fine...I have a feeling that you haven't?" My smile did not fade at this but I did falter for the mere 10 seconds of silence that had followed his comment.  
  
"I've been great! I dunno where you're getting this `feeling' from but I've been...."  
  
"Oh can it Duo. We've known each other for how long and you expect me to nod and smile as you lie to me?" He pulled me over to a nearby bench and forcefully sat me down. "Spill."  
  
I could have cried at thinking of how much Fei really did care for me as just a life-time friend and eventually I did cry a little as I told my tale. The story of Quatre, Trowa, Heero and myself journeying through it all without a clue of what to do next. By the end he was thinking intently and connecting everything together. Once it seemed he had everything figured out, he whapped me on the head. I had expected a hug but I should have thought less considering this is harsh yet caring Wufei.  
  
"Duo!" I looked at him innocently and held my head as if the smack had truely hurt me.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Go after Heero you dumb fool! He's the one!" I stared at Wufei for a second before responding.  
  
"But I totally called him a lifeless rock back there! Why would he still like me now..." Another whap on my head.  
  
"Duo, just trust me on this one and GO AFTER HIM!" Seeing the look of seriousness on Wufei's face, I said a quick bye before following his judgement and heading to my dorm.  
  
.  
  
I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited for the inane street light to change from red to green, and then it would just be a short ride up the elevator and an even shorter walk down the hall until I reached the dorm. Once the light finally did change, I nearly dashed across the street and, in my rush, found not the patience to wait for the elevator and opted for bounding up the stairs instead. Catching my breath before opening the door, I suddenly wished I was back at the cafe. There they were. Sitting by the window. Quatre. In Trowa's lap. I almost felt sick as I watched them. I felt all my depression and agony come back in a sudden rush. Inside I glared at myself. I had a chance with Heero. Putting my happy mask on to cover my pains, I bounded over to the two love birds (previous thought induced more depression, as a side note) and waved unenthusiastically at Trowa. "Hey Q, can I borrow you for a sec? I need to ask ya somethin',"  
  
Trowa glanced at me curiously as Quatre nodded and stood. I had to fight the urge to just stare into his eyes forever and ever. "Ya think I can still go on that date with Heero?"  
  
* * *  
  
I panicked and looked at my reflection in my mirror. Was this alright?  
  
My attire wasn't really anything a normal person would wear on a date. I was simply wearing a pair of jeans, my sneakers, and a t-shirt. Personally I didn't think it looked too bad, but I still made sure to ask Quatre his opinion on everything, even down to the placement of each strand of hair on my head. He said I was worrying too much, and to just relax and be myself. Easier said that done, but...  
  
I almost jumped out of my skin when the doorbell rang. 'Oh crap,' I thought, 'Heero's here!' I stole a nervous glance at Quatre, who smiled at me reassuringly and wished me good luck. Gulping, I extended a shaky hand and pulled the door open, gasping under my breath at just how stunning and, well, beautiful Heero looked. "Hiya Heero," I greeted, smiling.  
  
Heero nodded, it was then I noticed he was slightly taller than me. I stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind me as Heero took my hand in his. I fought to keep down a blush as he stared straight ahead. "I hope you enjoy what I have planned for tonight." This caught my attention.  
  
"Do... I have to wait or do ya wanna tell me?" I chuckled.  
  
Heero turned and made eye contact with me. "I think I'll make you wait."  
  
I realized Heero really wasn't as bad as I once thought he was. I think Quatre's right, he does seem like he has the potential to be a really nice guy. In response to his response, I fake pouted, receiving a light smirk in return.  
  
We walked out to Heero's car while he still had my hand in a tight grip. Once we reached his car, he released my hand momentarily and opened the left hand door for me. 'Ain't he a gentleman,' I thought as I climbed in and buckled up as Heero got in the opposite side and turned the key, starting the car. I glanced up at the window for my dorm and saw Quatre's face in the window. He smiled and gave me a thumbs-up. I turned back to Heero as he put the car in drive. "Ready?"  
  
I nodded. "As ever."  
  
As we drove, I reviewed all the events of this past week, both the good and the bad. Me and Quatre, Trowa moving in, me meeting Heero... Heero. I turned to him and merely sat, admiring his gorgeousness and getting lost in his eyes, even though he was looking straight ahead at the road. We continued this way for a good ten or twenty minutes until the car finally pulled to a stop and my gaze was broken.  
  
"We're here," Heero said quietly as he got out of the car and opened the trunk before digging through it. I unbuckled the seatbelt and stepped outside. It was then I realized we were at the beach. I blinked as I watched the waves crawl gently onto the shore and then sink back into the ocean. The sound of the trunk closing hit my ears and I glanced back at Heero, who was carrying what looked like a picnic basket. "Close your eyes."  
  
I obeyed without question and closed my eyes as Heero began leading me away from the car. Soon I felt what I thought to be sand underneath my feet. A breeze reached me at that point, one I recognized almost immediately as that of the ocean. Heero stopped walking a little bit after I had felt the breeze, but he told me to keep my eyes closed. How I managed to not steal a glance at whatever it was he was doing was beyond me. After what seemed like an eternity, he told me to open my eyes. And when I did, I was shocked.  
  
Atop the sand was a large blue blanket covered with food, drinks, and a giant picnic basket. Instantly I noticed that nothing was store bought. 'I can't believe he would go to so much trouble as to make food for us.' I couldn't keep my eyes from widening at the sight. Heero chuckled slightly before sitting down gracefully on the blanket and beckoning me to join him.  
  
"I wasn't sure exactly what kind of sandwiches you would prefer so I made a variety. And I put together some lemonade to drink but I made it in such a hurry. I'm sorry if it's sour." Heero kept going on and apologizing if any little thing happened to be wrong. I smiled at him before placing my finger on his lips to hush him.  
  
"Believe me, I'm not a picky eater and I'm sure that everything is fine." I smiled at him again before selecting a sandwich to chow on. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Heero blush before he started to pour both of us some lemonade. The waves crashing against the shore set a calm mood to our picnic as we ate happily.  
  
After we had conversed during our amazing picnic, Heero packed up the basket and supplies and put them back in his trunk. When he was done, he rejoined me on the blanket as we stared out into the ocean. I was so happy to be there with him but my smile faded as I remembered when I first met Heero and all the things I accused him of. Heero saw my frown and moved closer to me, taking my hand into his own.  
  
"What's wrong Duo? Aren't you having a good time?" I turned to face him.  
  
"Of course I am. I love being out here with you and just the waves tumbling onto shore." I smiled but it obviously did not covince him.  
  
"But what's wrong?" I looked to the ground before answering.  
  
"It's just...I keep thinking about all the mean things I said to you and wondering why you're being so nice to me when I was utterly rude. I don't deserve anything from you." I felt his hands leave mine and prepared for the worst but what happened was not as I expected. He lifted my chin with his hand and stared deep into my eyes. Reluctantly, I looked into his as well and saw them filled with love.  
  
"You silly goose. Why would I be out here if I even cared about any of that? Duo, I like you, a lot. In fact, I think I..." My heart was beating excessively as I stared into his face and waited for him to finish. Before I knew what was happening, my lips were covered softly by Heero's. My eyes slowly closed as I returned the tender kiss. Too soon, the kiss ended and left me in a state of pure bliss. I opened my eyes as Heero began to turn a slight pink color. I blushed as well and looked to the sand once more.  
  
"Hey, Heero?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
I blushed a second time. "Do that again."  
  
"What?"  
  
Chuckling, I shook my head and pressed my lips against Heero's. He quickly dominated the kiss and placed his hand behind my neck; it was now I realized that if we were to get together, Heero was obviously going to be more dominant than me. I don't mind it at all, to be honest- it's nice knowing I can have someone to turn to if I ever need it. I crawled into Heero's lap and leaned back as I stared at the night sky. He wrapped his arms around me and, well, hugged me. I grinned up at him. "Hey, Heero? Ya know, you are a rock."  
  
"What?" he asked, looking at me kind of funny. But not in a funny-humorous way.  
  
"I said, you're a rock. Always there... dependable... strong... helpful... A very gorgeous rock, yes." I chuckled and smiled.  
  
What I thought to be a small smile graced Heero's features as he lowered his head and kissed my neck. Yes, he's a rock. In a good way.  
  
* * *  
  
I was in heaven as I stepped from Heero's car and towards my dorm. 'Tonight must have been the best night of my life.' I skipped up to the door and opened it swiftly humming a tune along the way. Deciding that the elevator was the lazy way, I hopped up the stairs to the right floor. 'Quatre must have had a good night too, being with Trowa and all.' For once, I thought of Trowa on a high note and wasn't jealous of him being with Q. I waltzed down the hall to my shared room but did not like what I was hearing from the other side of the door.  
  
My pace slowed so I could better hear the noise sounding from the inside of our room. At first it was only a slight rustling noise and things shifting around but I swear I could hear something else. It was muffled but I definitely was hearing something. I blushed sudenly as I realized that it was probably just a make-out session between Tro and Q and moved away from the door. 'I'll just give them some privacy.' I only walked halfway down the hall before the truth was called to my attention.  
  
"No! Stop it! Tro-" Quatre's pained wail was cut short. I turned back full- force and ran back down the hallway. I turned to the door and slammed into it finding it to be surpirsingly unlocked. There, standing over a very ruffled Quatre, stood Trowa Barton with one hand clasped over Quatre's mouth. His other hand was balled and had obviously been used against Quatre as it was stained with blood. Immediately upon my entrance Trowa turned on me ready to fight but I was so angry that I barely even saw him throw the first punch. I quickly dodged and made a hit for his stomach; my aim was true to me tonight. I could hear Quatre whimpering as we fought which only drove me to pummel Barton some more. Eventually, Trowa was lying unconscious on our floor and I made it my duty to drag him out into the hallway as to showcase how much of a bastard he is. Once that was done, I shut the door softly behind me and jogged over to a shivering and bleeding Quatre.  
  
"Quatre...Q...are you..?" I couldn't stand it as he stared into space at the spot where Trowa's body had just been. Slowly, he blinked and nodded to my question.  
  
"You..you got here before he could...do..." Tears began streaming down Quatre's face and I hugged him as hard as I could without jarring any injuries. I started to feel bad for having such a good time tonight while Quatre was stuck here with that thing. Angrily, Quatre pushed away from me but I could tell he wasn't angry at me.  
  
"Oh Duo. He seemed like such the perfect guy but then he just started....and he wanted to go all the way but I want to do it when I feel ready which is not today but he wouldn't listen and he just shut my mouth and when I tried to get free he would hit me or restrain me tighter. It was horrible! Oh Duo, it was horrible!" Quatre's tears stained my shoulder as he leaned into me. I embraced again and whispered to him that everything would be alright. A sound from behind me reached my ears and I released my hold on Quatre to try and see who it was that had just opened the door. Quatre's gasp confirmed my guess at who it was.  
  
"Get your hands off my boyfriend you jealous prick." I stood from Quatre's bed and glared at Trowa's form standing in the doorway. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Quatre slowly backing away into a corner and swiftly went into 'big brother' mode.  
  
"Mr. Barton, unless you are back for a second ass-kicking I suggest you leave from my presence. And if you ever try something like this on Quatre, or anyone for that matter, ever again and I find out about it, you're a dead man. Quatre is no longer your boyfriend and will not be taking any of your calls trying to beg for him to take you back. And we all know that you will call." I walked up to him and stared him down. With a quick glare back at me, Trowa turned and left. I closed the door behind him and returned to Quatre's side. The tears were gone now as I looked Quatre over for any vital wounds. I made my way to get up but was stopped by Quatre's arms around my waist.  
  
"Thank you, Duo."  
  
.  
  
I couldn't make myself move as Quatre was still latched onto my waist. He was so adorable and yet so pained. Eventually, I was able to unlatch myself in order to clean Quatre's wounds before we lyed down on his bed for rest. Quatre fell to sleep almost instantly in my arms as I gazed down at him. Just then, the phone rang and, not wanting it to wake Q, I picked it up quickly.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Duo. It's Heero. How're you?" I wanted to tell Heero how I was really feeling but I didn't want to worry him so I decided to lie.  
  
"I'm fine. And you?"  
  
"I'm good too. Hey, I was wondering. Did you want to come around my place for tonight? I mean, you must be locked out of your own room with Quatre and his date in there." My blood boiled at what could have happened tonight had I not come home. In my anger, I accidentily snapped at Heero.  
  
"I'm not locked out and I can't come." There was a pause before Heero's quiet response.  
  
"Sorry to have asked. What's going on? What's wrong?" I couldn't hold it in any longer.  
  
"It's Quatre. When I got here, his date, Trowa, was trying to go farther than Quatre wanted to go. Fortunately, nothing drastic happened and I was able to kick his ass but Quatre is emotionally down. That's why I can't come." It felt better to speak my mind compared to holding it in.  
  
"Trowa? Trowa Barton?" Heero sounded surprised.  
  
"Yeah, that's him. You know him?" I waited for his response.  
  
"Yeah, I know him." Heero snorted. "We used to date."  
  
I blinked. "You... dated... Trowa? When?"  
  
"A little bit before I met Quatre. He never struck me as the forceful type, are you sure nothing's up?"  
  
"What are you taking about?"  
  
Heero paused before answering me. "Duo, there's some things I need to tell you. About Trowa. Is it alright if I come over there?"  
  
I glanced at Quatre and the half pained, half calm expression on his face. Would he mind if Heero came over? I told Heero to hold on for a second as I set the phone down beside my hip. Frowning, I knew I would have to wake Quatre, because I knew it wouldn't be right to just invite Heero over after what he had just gone through with Trowa. Placing my hand on Q's shoulder, I shook him as gently as I could. "Hey, Quatre...?"  
  
He groaned and opened his eyes, staring straight into mine. "What's wrong, Duo?"  
  
"Uhm... I know this is kinda... yeah..." I saw his eyebrow arch slightly in anticipation. "But Heero called - he said there's some stuff he needs to tell me. About Trowa." he flinced a little at Trowa's name, but I continued. "And he asked if he could come over. And I felt I should ask you before saying yey or ney."  
  
Quatre drew back from my arms and looked at me hesitantly. I wondered what was going through his mind as his eyes continued staring directly into my own eyes. I waited patiently for him to answer. "As... long as you stay here... I guess I'm okay with it..."  
  
"I won't be going anywhere, Q-man." I reassured him, slinging my arm around his shoulder like the 'big brother' I felt like. "I'm stayin' put."  
  
He nodded. "I'm okay with Heero coming over then... Since you're staying here."  
  
I nodded my head in response and picked up the phone again, suprised to find out that Heero was still on the line. "Heero?"  
  
"What did Quatre say?" Heero asked me immediately. I was taken aback slightly and paused before answering.  
  
"He said he's okay with it. How long'll it take for you to get here?"  
  
There was a moment's pause before the reply was heard, "Shouldn't take me more than five minutes at the most."  
  
"Alright... I'll see ya then Heero."  
  
I could almost see him nod. "See you, Duo." I waited until Heero hung up before I pressed the off button on the phone. I turned to Quatre. "He should be here soon. Q-man, you sure you're alright?" Raising my hand to his face slowly and tenderly, I ran my fingers over a bruise forming on his cheek. I frowned. "I'm so sorry he did that to you..."  
  
"I-It's not your fault." Quatre replied quickly, "How did your date with Heero go?" he was obviously trying to steer the conversation away from Trowa. For the mean time, I figured I would go with the flow.  
  
"It went great. You were right, he's a real sweetheart once you get to know him."  
  
A ghost of a smile crossed Quatre's face. "You'll believe me next time, right?"  
  
"Yeah, Q. I'll believe ya."  
  
.  
  
I looked to Quatre for a bit and watched as he stared off, obviously thinking on something. Just then, a knock on our door interrupted my thoughts and I stood and answered to door. Behind the door stood a panting Heero.  
  
"I ran." I nodded to him and let him in before quietly closing the door. Quatre had remained in the same position as I had left him as Heero and I walked towards my bed. I offered Heero a seat before sitting down again next to Quatre.  
  
"Quatre...Heero's here. Quatre?" For the first time tonight, Quatre looked me straight in the face and I noticed just how pale he really was. His eyes looked sunken in as he nodded in I'm guessing Heero's direction but it was obvious that his sight was off slightly. Suddenly, Quatre's head sank to the floor as his body quivered and shook. Before I could blink, Quatre had grabbed the trash can and was now throwing up into it. All I could do was rub his back and look to Heero for any advice. Heero stared at me with a look that told me something bad was definitely up.  
  
After Quatre had fallen to sleep, I couldn't help but slightly hover over him. I was so worried and really angry. Faintly, I heard Heero talking to me.  
  
"Duo. About Trowa." That got my attention.  
  
"I'll kill him. Look at what he has done!" Heero shushed me and continued.  
  
"When he and I dated everything seemed fine. Nothing ever happened between us and I don't really understand why he would change so drastically now."  
  
"If he was so perfect then why did you ever break it off?" I scoffed at the fact that I actually said that. Heero glared at me slightly before going on.  
  
"After a few months, he started to hang with some new people, bad people. And I mean, real bad. Drugs, alcohol, everything illegal. After about a month of that, I was out and we haven't really spoken since. I..." The phone rang and grumpily I picked it up.  
  
.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Duo? It's Trowa." His voice was quivering over the line but all I felt for him was rage. "Now, before you start yelling at me, just let me explain. I.." Slam. I threw the phone down to the ground. I didn't want to hear another word. Heero picked the phone up instead and picked up where I left off.  
  
"Trowa. What is going on with all this?" They talked for a bit and I was jelous that I couldn't hear what was going on. Heero hung up and looked to me with sympathetic eyes.  
  
"What's his lame excuse?" I practically yelled this in anger and was surprised to see Heero wince. Just then, a soft groan filled the room and I turned to Quatre. He had awoken from my yelling and was still looking sickly.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Q! I didn't mean to wake you!" I made for him to go back to sleep again but was stopped by Heero's voice.  
  
"No, Duo. He'd better hear this too."  
  
I sighed and allowed Quatre to rest his head on my shoulder as Heero began relaying Trowa's story to us. Apparently, from what Barton had said to Heero, some of his druggie friends had cornered him on his way to pick up Quatre and threatened him to take some crap of theirs. Heero said they used a gun on Trowa, though how a bunch of college kids could get their hands on a gun is beyond me. I scoffed and rolled my eyes as Quatre shifted lightly. Heero's gaze on me remained unchanged.  
  
"So now he's just gonna expect Q to take him back?" I muttered as I slung my arm around Quatre's shoulders again. Heero glanced at me curiously. "This guy's my very best friend. I don't want him getting hurt again."  
  
"Heero, Duo," Quatre said out of the blue, "What do you guys think I should do? He... didn't mean to..." his aqua eyes met mine before they switched to Heero.  
  
"I can't tell you what to think, Quatre." Heero said. "That is your choice."  
  
I narrowed my eyes at mention of Trowa again. "I'm gonna kill his so-called friends."  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
Berrful Hunter: Sorry!! I've been really lazy lately, _ being attacked by mammoth amounts of homework didn't exactly help my getting this out sooner, either; but hey! Better late than never, eh? ^_^  
  
(-Ice Princess Xia and Berrful Hunter) 


End file.
